The invention relates to a pressure hose, particularly a shower hose with an internal hose and an external hose, as well as at least one connecting fitting or nipple, having two concentrically arranged, cross-sectionally in each case substantially circular envelopes or jackets, between which is clamped one hose end.
In the case of such a hose, known e.g. from German Utility Model No. 7,600,734, for fixing the connecting nipple to the hose, a separate, double-walled and form-elastic sealing sleeve is provided, which has to be placed over the free hose end prior to the expanding or widening of the inner nipple jacket, i.e. prior to compressing the two nipple jackets. Although this nipple fixing procedure has proved satisfactory, it is relatively complicated and costly due to the separate sealing sleeve. In addition, said sealing sleeve does not in all cases ensure a 100% seal between inner hose and outer hose. Thus, if a reinforcing helix is provided between the inner hose and the outer hose, helical cavities are formed between the two hoses, which lead to zones with a reduced contact pressure, so that in certain circumstances, e.g. very hot water, moisture can creep along the sealing faces and at the cut-off hose end can pass beneath the sealing sleeve into the openings of the helical cavity. When this takes place, a film of moisture forms in the gap between the inner and outer hoses, so that the entire hose acquires a dull, unattractive appearance.